


My Idiot

by xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Keith, bc bottom lance is heaven, fluff at the end, klance, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx/pseuds/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx
Summary: "Ah-"Keith stopped. What?"Uh...mh..."No way. Where those moans? Coming from...Lance's room? He slowly turned around and started walking towards the blue door.





	

It had gotten late. Keith yawned as he padded down the hallway of the castle, tired from an exhausting day.

It had been a lot to take in, all the new impressions, the lions, the whole Voltron thing. The other paladin had all seemed okay at first. But one of them...had caught Keith's attention from their first meeting on.

Lance. Lance, the reckless blue pilot. He was always where he wasn't supposed to be, but sometimes that saved the day. Keith didn't know what to make of him.

Except that he was really hot. Like, really, really hot. It had reached a point today where Keith had gotten hot and bothered by just looking at him in his blue bath robe. And the red paladin was sure that something like that wasn't normal.

Keith walked past Lance's room. In the back of his head he wondered what the boy was doing right now. He probably was going through that skin care routine he had bragged about a few days ago.

"Ah-"

Keith stopped. What?

"Uh...mh..."

No way. Where those moans? Coming from...Lance's room? He slowly turned around and started walking towards the blue door. 

The door was not closed completely. What an idiot! Keith held his breath and peeked through the crack.

Splayed out on the bed, breath ragged, was Lance. He was still wearing the bath robe. Keith swallowed hard. The blue paladin was indeed touching himself, hand rubbing between his legs where Keith couldn't see it from his point.

"Nh- Hah-" The little choked moans sent sparks through the lower part of his stomach. Keith leaned forward, in hope to see more. His dick was steadily hardening in his pants. Just a little more...

"Ah... Keith-"

CRASH!

Lance's head shot up as Keith fell head-first into the room. The red paladin was groaning, rubbing his forehead.

"K-Keith!? What are you-" Lance started panicking. Suddenly his pleasure-indulged brain caught onto his situation. Keith, from his position on the floor, could see everything. And Lance realized what name had slipped out of his mouth just now. He hid his face in shame.

"Lance..." Keith breathed out, and slowly Lance looked at him. And what he saw made him inhale in surprise.

The eyes of his fellow pilot were glazed over with lust, the outline of his erection clearly visible in his pants. Keith was breathing unevenly.

"Lance...Lance..." Keith whispered. "...let me touch you..." Lance stared down at him, and after a moment, he nodded.

Keith was on him in a matter of seconds. He placed his palm on Lance's stomach. "Are you  
sure? I might wreck you..."

Lance moaned. He fucking moaned at mere words. Keith couldn't believe it. "Just please... hurry..."

And Keith tossed his self control away. He fisted a hand into Lance's hair, and kissed him hard. The boy gasped, and hurried to return the kiss. Their teeth clashed, sloppy, and Lance bucked his hips up into Keith.

The shorter boy groaned at the sudden friction, and grinded down to meet Lance's hips halfway. "Ah!" Lance whined, and Keith reached between their bodies to grab his cock.

The blue paladin shuddered, and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck to pull himself up into sitting on his lap. "Does that feel good, Lance?" Keith mumbled, and Lance violently nodded. "Yes, Keith, ye- ah!"

"Nhh...Lance, you're driving me crazy..." Keith decided to speed things up a little. He slid his other hand down the other boy's spine, lower and lower...

He began with just one. Lance jolted and clung onto Keith. His hot breath was ghosting over the red paladins skin. Keith entered another finger, gradually spreading Lance open.

Lance was gasping and whimpering, squirming on Keith's fingers, pushing down needily. "Uh- Yeah, right there! Ah!" He threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. Keith started sucking on his jawline, slowly entering another finger.

Never had he been so filled up. Lance moaned, and Keith bent his fingers inside of him, lightly scratching his walls. "Ah...!" Lance whined. "Fuck me, Keith!!"

"Oh god I will...!" Keith turned the boy around and pushed his face into the bed sheets. Lance pointed towards his bedside drawer, and Keith grabbed the bottle of lube. He unzipped his pants and poured a generous amout of lube onto his hard cock.

Lance moaned at the sight, his own erection twitching in arousal. Keith lined himself up with the blue paladin's entrance...and pushed.

Lance cried out in pleasure. "Keith~!" The boy was buried deep inside of him, so hot, Lance was sure he was gonna pass out. He grinded his hips backwards. "Keith, move, for god's s-" And Keith moved.

He pulled out, nearly all the way until only the tip remained, and pushed back in, circling his hips agonizingly slow. Lance whined loudly, and pushed back again, practically begging for more. But Keith was enjoying this.

He wanted to wreck his fellow pilot, to make him unable to form a single word. He snapped his hips forward, and pulled back slowly. Lance felt tears of pure pleasure form in his eyes. He cried out feverishly.

"Keith, oh-...Aah! Uh, faster...!" Keith was slowly reaching his limit. The sight of Lance's face pressed into the pillows, red, drooling and blushing was too much. He started pounding into him unforgivingly, burying his face in the nape of Lance's neck, biting down.

The blue paladin was at his mercy. "Hah! K- ei- Ahh!" Lance was overwhelmed, lost in his pleasure and Keith. Spots of white danced before his eyes.

And then his toes curled, and he was coming with a desperate whimper, pushing down onto Keith. The red paladin felt Lance clench around him, and the climax washed over him in hard waves. He spasmed, spilling into Lance and riding out every last second of his orgasm.

"Keith..." Lance panted as Keith pulled out of him. He turned around and held the other boy close.

"I'm sorry." Keith whispered into his hair. "Don't be...wanted this for so long, Keith, so long..." Lance slurred, smiling like an idiot.

"Me too..." Keith admitted, and buried his face in Lance's hair. 

"Gonna do this more often..." the blue paladin giggled. "Way better than jacking off."

"You're an idiot." Keith sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. Lance clasped his face in his hands.

"Yep, but now I'm your idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! My first Klance story~ <3 I just needed some bottom lance hell who am i kidding


End file.
